Home Is Where the Heart Stops
Home Is Where the Heart Stops is the seventh episode of the first season of Castle. Summary When a member of New York's high society is found murdered and stuffed into a small wall safe, the Department is put under pressure to get to the bottom of the story. But to get the answers to the string of robbery/murders, places must change; rather than Castle visiting New York's dark alleys, Beckett must follow him into the world of glitz, glamor, and, ultimately, murder, after they discover that the robberies are only connected by the victims having attended a specific charity event. Recap Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Patrick Bauchau as Caine Powell * Caterina Scorsone as Joanne Delgado * Nick Chinlund as Evan Mitchell * Joseph C. Phillips as Mayor * Katie Lowes as Rachel Maddox * Erik Van Wyck as Paul Reynolds * Elizabeth Ann Bennett as Ruth (credited as Elizabeth Bennett) * Angela Oh as Anne Greene * Michael Papajohn as Karl Nadir Quotes :Castle: In a building like this, this part of town? You'd think she'd be safe. No pun intended. How often are people killed in neighborhoods like this? :Beckett: Same as anywhere else, Castle. Just the once. :Castle: It can't be random. How do they know whats in the safes? Safes...is that a word? Is it "saves"? That can't be right. :Esposito: And you write for a living? :Castle: Makes me think about Alexis. What would she do if something happened to me? :Beckett: She still has her mom, right? :Castle: Meredith is more like a crazy aunt with a credit card. Of the two of us, I'm the more responsible one. Pretty sad, isn't it? :Beckett: Well, I wouldn't worry too much, Castle. After all, only the good die young. :Castle: Ouch! :(Speaking of a book review) :Beckett: I read that piece. And even you have to admit that it's more than a little hyperbolic. So how much did you pay the reviewer? :Castle: A case of Châteauneuf-du-Pape, but that's not the point. The point is, you read The New York Review of Books? :Beckett: Oh, so many layers to the Beckett onion. However will you peel them all?. :Castle: Good enough to be our perp? :Ryan: Why do you writers always call them perps? :Castle: Isn't that what you call them? :Ryan: Aah, we got a lot of names for 'em. :Esposito: Yeah. :Ryan: Pipehead, pisshead, ork, creep. :(Castle takes out a notepad and starts jotting down.) :Esposito: Crook, knucklehead, chucklehead. :Ryan: Chud, turd. :Esposito: Destro, skell. :Ryan: Skeksi, slicko, slick. :Esposito: Mope. :Ryan: Sleestak. :Castle: Slow down, slow down. :Beckett: Suspects. We call them suspects. :Roy: I'm old school. I like 'dirtbag'. :Castle: Classic. :(Castle accidentally discharges a round from his gun) :Castle: Whoa! Shot too soon. :Beckett: Yeah, well. We can always just cuddle, Castle. :Beckett: You brought a thief to a crime scene? :Castle: It was very helpful. :Beckett: It was criminal trespassing. :Castle: Tomay-to, tomah-to. :Beckett: Tell your friend to keep up his disappearing act, and the next time you show up at a crime scene without me, I'll show you how my taser works. :Castle: Promise? :(Castle and Beckett walk by on the red carpet) :Ryan: Nice dress. :Esposito: Yeah, what there is of it. :Beckett: I'd let you borrow it Esposito, but you stretched out the last one. Featured Music *"Birds of a Feather" - The Rosenbergs *"Wonderful Night" - Fatboy Slim *"No Escape" - Civalias Trivia Storyline *As Castle and Alexis are fencing, they both quote dialog from The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938).IMDB.com - Memorable Quotes *This is the second time Detective Ryan mentions Sleestaks, a creature from the 70s show Land of the Lost. *Evan Mitchell has friends among the Westies, an Irish gang on the west side which appears again in Sucker Punch and Headhunters. *Detective Beckett gets rough with a witness for the first time when she shoves the table into Evan Mitchell in the interview room. *When shooting a pistol, Castle is cross-dominant (fires right handed but uses his left eye to sight the target) which occurs in only 12-15 percent of the population. *Beckett refers to Castle as "Scaramouche", then corrects his stance as he is about to shoot. Scaramouche is a roguish clown character of the Italian theater that is known for entertaining the audience with his facial expressions and language. The character can be interpreted as clever or stupid, depending on how the actor portrays him.Wikipedia: Scaramouche *Based on their performance in the shooting range, Castle is actually a better shot than Beckett. * Martha quotes Anaïs Nin with, "people living deeply have no fear of death." Nin was a French-Cuban author (1903-1977) and early writer of Western erotica.Wikipedia: Anaïs Nin *Powell mentions that his carpet is Turkish, mid-1600's, and that it was very valuable. Carpets from that region and time period often go for auction at prices exceeding a hundred thousand dollars. *Caine Powell tells Castle, "Seeing comes before wanting, Rick." Besides being a psychological fact, this is also a quote stated by Dr. Hannibal Lecter in the movie The Silence of the Lambs. *Mitchell mentions the "Glengarry leads". This is a reference to the Pulitzer Prize-winning play "Glengarry Glen Ross" by David Mamet, in which real estate salesmen are given "leads" in order to sell real estate developments. *When Castle and Beckett arrive at the party, the Mayor greets Castle with, "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be at this shindig?" This is possibly a reference to Fillion's role in the Firefly episode "Shindig", in which Fillion's character went undercover to a fancy party. *This marks the first time when Castle's "action theme" is used. Castle sings it a cappella in Beckett's car before and after his fight scene with Nadir at the end. Gaffes *During the auction, the book being auctioned off alternates from being held by Martha to being held by Rachel and back to Martha. *When Castle introduces Beckett to the Mayor at the party, the Mayor says " she's even prettier than you said " but if you watch his lips closely, you can tell that he originally said something else and the line was dubbed in. I can't tell what he originally said. Hopefully someone can read lips and let us know. References External Links : 107 Category:Season 1 Category:Celebrities Category:Firefly